


마지막 여름_3

by lazy_lemon



Series: 오이스가 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	마지막 여름_3

6.

나이가 들면 사람이 조금 진중해진다는데, 그건 그냥 말일 뿐일지도 모른다. 오이카와는 그렇게 생각하며 눈 앞의 남자를 바라보았다.

“대체 무슨 짓을 하고 다니는거야?”

안그래도 잔뜩 잡아당겨져 아직도 얼얼한 귓가에 다시 한 번 손이 올라가는 것을 간신히 막아내고는 복도를 넘겨다 보았다. 큰 소리에 빼꼼이 열렸던 문들이 두엇 닫힌다. 그나마 그들은 양심이 있는 편으로 소문에 관심이 많은 서넛은 아예 문을 연 채로 기대어 서서 본격적인 관람 자세로 들어갔다. 인근에서 자취를 하고 있는 이와이즈미는 오이카와가 사고를 칠 때마다 기숙사로 달려와 노성을 질렀다. 오이카와의 사고라고 해도 수업 중이라던가 학업 관련으로는 더없이 얌전하기에 보통은 여자 문제로, 잊을 만 하면 한번씩 복도를 흔드는 그 거한 목소리는 이제 기숙사 안에서 하나의 명물처럼 여겨지고 있는 듯 했다. 

“이와쨩 오랜만.”

복도를 향해 일부러 싱글거리며 뒤꿈치로 문을 닫았다. 실망한 듯한 웅성거림이 울리는 듯 했지만 관심은 없다. 다만 돌아서자마자 차가운 맥주가 얼굴을 노리고 날아들었다.

“어쩐 일이야, 여기까지.”  
“네가 또 헛짓을 하고 있다는 소식이 자자하다.”  
“스가쨩, 생각보다 입이 가볍네.”

막 맥주캔을 따던 이와이즈미가 어이없다는 듯 미간을 찌푸렸다. 오이카와는 아무래도 좋다는 듯 침대에 앉아 맥주캔을 돌려보았다. 운동은 하지 않지만 술도 마시지 않는다. 오랜 습관 같은 것이다. 이제와서는 아무래도 좋을 일이지만 생의 절반 가량을 그렇게 지내온 것은 쉽게 고쳐지지 않는다. 오이카와 토오루라는 인간에게 그대로 들러붙은 것 처럼, 기묘하게 성실한 생활습관은 계속되고 있었다.

“너 말야. 무슨 생각인거냐?”  
“뭐가?”  
“카라스노 2번.”  
“스가와라야.”  
“이름도 알아?”  
“모를 건 또 뭐야.”  
“그래서 문제라는거다.”

이와이즈미가 머리를 긁적였다. 마치 물처럼 맥주를 벌컥이는 것이 시원해보이지만 역시나 손은 잘 가질 않는다. 그래서 마치 고등학생 시절처럼 사정없이 잡아당겨져 아직도 열이 가라앉지 않은 귓가에 캔을 가져다 대었다. 아릿하게 차가운 기운이 올라서 아까보다 귓가가 더 얼얼하다. 오이카와는 저도 모르게 눈가를 찌푸렸다.

“너 설마 아직도 카게야마 때문에…….”  
“...그런 건 아냐.”  
“그러면 어째서?”  
“난 천재가 싫어.”  
“.......”

돌고 도는 이야기에 이와이즈미가 입을 멈추었다. 오이카와는 멍하게 귓가를 문지르다 맥주를 이와이즈미에게 넘겨주었다. 조용한 방 안에 새로 딴 맥주가 부글거리는 소리, 그리고 이와이즈미가 목구멍으로 맥주를 넘기는 소리만이 차오른다. 

“2번, 그러니까 스가와라는 아무 말도 하지 않았어.”  
“나도 알아.”  
“그만 괴롭혀. 벌써 주변에서 소문이 나기 시작했어.”  
“후배 때문에 괴롭힘 당하는 불쌍한 선배?”  
“뭐, 비슷해.”

오이카와는 가만히 천장을 올려다 보았다. 느리게 눈을 깜박이는 동안 이와이즈미 역시 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 물 속에 잠기기라도 한 듯, 공기조차도 무겁게 가라앉아 저도 모르게 뻐끔대는 물고기를 연상한다. 물 속에서 사는 주제에 물 만으로는 살 수 없어 버겁게 공기를 갈구한다. 물고기도 익사할 수 있을까. 자꾸만 다른 곳으로 빠져나가는 망상을 잡으며 오이카와가 한숨처럼 웃었다.

“그런거 아냐.”

답은 없었다. 오이카와는 비닐봉투를 뒤적여 맥주를 한 캔 땄다.

 

 

7.

스가와라는 주말에 바쁘다. 보통의 학생이라면 대수롭지 않은 일이다. 주중에는 학교에 주말에는 여가시간에. 그렇게 보낸다해살고 이상할 것은 없는 것이다. 스가와라 역시 별로 다르지 않아 주중에는 학교에 코빼기도 비치지 않는다. 기숙사에 살고 있으면서. 아침 일찍 나가 저녁에 들어온다. 처음에는 자신을 피하는 것이라 생각하기도 했지만 그것이 자의식 과잉이라는 것이 밝혀지는 것 까지 얼마 걸리지 않았다.

“어디 가?”  
“상관 없잖아.”  
“상관하고 싶은데.”  
“주말인데 네 일이나 해.”

한 걸음 내딛는 것에 부러 바싹 달라붙었지만 별로 놀라지도 않는다. 이제는 익숙해 진 것인지 한숨이 나올 듯 달싹이던 입술이 굳건하게 닫힌다. 그린 듯 단정한 입매가 일렁이는 것이 꽤나 보기 좋다.

“운동?”  
“글쎄…….”

왼쪽 어깨에 비껴 맨 스포츠 백은 낡았지만 오랜 시간 사용한 물건 특유의 익숙함이 묻어난다. 스가와라 역시 고등학생 때 배구를 했었다. 어쩌면 더 이전부터. 오이카와는 입가를 비죽였다. 확실히 평소보다 편안한 차림새며 어쩐지 촉이 서는 기분이라 따라붙었다. 따라오라는 말은 없었지만 따라오지 말라는 말도 없었다. 스가와라는 평소처럼 오이카와가 없는 척 하고 있었고 오이카와는 평소처럼 스가와라와 친한 척을 하고 있었다.   
여름이 다가오는 계절. 아침이라지만 햇빛이 따갑다. 팔이며 얼굴로 쏟아지는 빛에 절로 얼굴이 찌푸러든다. 화끈거리기 시작하는 피부를 문지르며 그늘을 골라 걷는다. 버스라도 타면 어떻게 해야하나 고민했는데 망설임없이 걷은 보폭에는 변화가 없다. 빠르지도, 느리지도 않다. 오이카와는 무심히 로드워크를 하던 길을 떠올렸다. 사람들이 저마다의 생활에 전념하고 있는 시간. 자신들의 생활은 배구였다. 공을 따라 움직이는 다리들. 바닥을 박차는 걸음은 한결같아야 한다. 심장이 아무리 격하게 뛰더라도 다리는 처음처럼 가벼워야하고 머리는 맑아야한다. 그래야, 그 선을 잇고 이어 결국 상대의 네트를 넘겨 공을 떨어트릴 수 있는 것이다. 연습을 하고, 또 연습을 해서 어떤 상황에서도 흔들림 없이 버티게 되면, 그러면 된다고 그렇게 생각하던 시절도 있었다.

“아, 역시.”

오이카와의 목소리에 스가와라가 걸음을 멈추었다. 지금까지의 무표정이 거짓말이었다는 듯 묘한 얼굴을 한 채로 투명한 시선을 보낸다. 오이카와는 저도 모르게 얼굴을 감싸고 웃어버렸다.

“세계 따위 망하면 좋겠어.”

스가와라는 그저 가만히 오이카와를 바라 볼 뿐이었다. 돌아 갈 기분도 나지 않아, 얼굴을 몇 번이고 문지르다 스가와라를 내려다 보았다. 주말인데, 네 일을 해야 한다면 가야하지 않느냐고 그렇게 말해야 하는데. 그저 생각 뿐으로 목소리는 나지 않는다. 오이카와는 입안의 보드라운 살을 잘근거리다 다시 한 번 웃었다.

“이게 스가쨩의 비밀이야?”  
“일상인거야. 비밀 같은 것이 있을 리 없잖아.”  
“그럼 말을 못 한 거구나.”  
“너도 들어 갈래?”

하얀 얼굴이 손을 내민다. 뜨거운 볕 아래서 온통 세상이 새하얘서 딱히 이제는 덥다고 투덜거리는 것도 내키지 않는다. 그런 시간인거다. 오이카와는 잠시 망설였지만 그 망설임은 그다지 길지 않았다.


End file.
